BaconBurgerKing
BaconBurgerKing (aka Bacon/BBK/Brandon) is a YouTuber who primarily does Let's Plays. He started with Super Mario Galaxy on March 23rd, 2013 and has done several other games since. He has has five finished Let's Plays under his belt and one currently left unfinished. As of now, he is doing a Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke challenge. Early Let's Plays BaconBurgerKing's Let's Plays date back to the summer of 2012. He started doing a Pokemon White Randomizer Nuzlocke, but stopped after the first episode because he couldn't edit them. His next project was Mega Man Battle Network (Blind.) After the first few episodes, Brandon lost interest as well. He then tried to play through Mega Man 1 blind, until his computer received an unwelcome virus (most likely from the DS emulator he was using for Pokemon White.) This made Brandon lose all of his video and save files for MM1, so he stopped that series, along with LPing all together for a few months. Later on, he tried LPing again, returning with a Pokemon Firered Randomizer Nuzlocke and Mega Man 1 (again.) He quickly got bored of the Firered Randomizer Nuzlocke, and restarted the series as a normal Firered LP. Again, viruses struck, losing all video files and forcing Brandon to stop LPing again until 2013. Official BaconBurgerKing On Christmas Day of 2012, Brandon acquired a Roxio Game Capture device, allowing him to record off of his TV. He finally returned on March 23rd, 2013 with Super Mario Galaxy, and Sonic Adventure 2 Battle only one day later. Each series went smoothly for a few videos, until the capture card began to have audio problems. Although it took awhile, the problem was fixed. Sonic Adventure 2 Battle was finished on May 15th of 2013. He began his 3rd LP along side Super Mario Galaxy on May 28th, 2013. The game was MLB Power Pros as a tribute to the first Let's Play he ever watched. On October 25th, 2013, Brandon hit his first big-ish milestone: 100 subscribers. In honor of the feat, he decided to upload something he had recorded for no reason prior to the milestone. His 4th LP, Super Mario Brothers, began uploading three days later. The LP was dedicated to everyone who had enjoyed his videos up to this point. Brandon uploaded his last LP video of the year on November 9th, 2013. After this, he stopped uploading his Let's Plays for the rest of the year. He planned on coming back strong in 2014, not only to finish all of his unfinished LPs, but to start some new ones as well. Early 2014 was rough for Brandon. He experienced bad capture card malfunctions and was forced to put off LPs through February. In the meantime, he focused on his new series "And... Here's a Flash Game," where he plays flash games every Wednesday and Sunday. This series was short-lived and quietly swept under the rug after only seven episodes. After putting it off for so long, on August 13th, 2014, Brandon finally decided to finish what he started by recording more of his Super Mario Galaxy LP. The series then began to upload once again only five days later. On September 15th, 2014, Brandon revealed his newest large project: Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge. The series began uploading the next day. To accompany the longer project, he uploaded a short Mega Man Let's Play that began going up on September 17th and ended on September 27th. After another two month hiatus, Brandon came back with his seventh Let's Play, Mega Man 2. The series somehow managed to contain less episodes than the previous playthrough of Mega Man. After uploading on and of for several months, Brandon finally began to keep a consistent upload schedule for Pokemon FireRed. He would go on to finish that series while maintaining a solid schedule, the first time he had done so in years. List of Let's Plays At this point in time, BaconBurgerKing has seven Let's Plays. You can find a playlist with all of their episodes below. LP #1: Super Mario Galaxy LP #2: Sonic Adventure 2 Battle LP #3: MLB Power Pros LP #4: Super Mario Brothers (100 Subscriber Special!) LP #5: Pokemon FireRed Nuzlocke LP #6: Mega Man LP #7: Mega Man 2